Rose and Scorpius ipod shuffle challenge
by Luv2Laff95
Summary: pretty self explanatory. basically a bunch of song fics about Scorpius and Rose. Really good, I think it's one of my best yet. Please read and review! roseXscorpius of course with a tiny bit of ronXhermione.


_**A/N: Hey so this is for the ipod shuffle challenge. You put your ipod on shuffle and then pick a couple and write fics about them for each of the songs. Enjoy!**_

**What Hurts The Most- Cascada **

"Scorpius!" Rose Weasley called out to one of her best friends...and crush. She ran down the hall, only to see him standing with her younger cousin Lilly.

"I'll catch you later." Lily whispered, winking at him and walking away. She tried to hide the look of disgust on her face. Lily was not what you'd call conservative in the least. She was a big flirt and would go with anyone she could get her hands on.

"Hey Rose." Scorpius greeted her smiling. It was their fourth year, and the Yule Ball was just two days away.

"So have you asked anyone to the Yule Ball yet?" she asked casually as they sat down on a ledge.

"Not exactly." he replied. She nodded.

"What about you? Surely some bloke's asked you by now." Rose blushed and shook her head.

"Well Rose, I'd really like to go with you..." she grinned, that's exactly what she'd wanted to hear.

"Great! This way neither of us will look sad for not having a date." he put his hand over hers.

"But Lily just asked me to go with her. I said yes." Rose got down from the ledge.

"Rosie, don't be mad." Scorpius said quietly.

"How could you go with her? My younger cousin? Your best friend's sister! And you know she doesn't really like you Scorpius she's just doing this to..." she trailed off, her ears turning red much like her father's always did when he was embarrassed.

"Because why?" Scorpius asked, stepping closer to her and grabbing her wrist gently.

"Just...forget I said anything. Have fun with Lily." Rose said icily.

Scorpius dropped her wrist and just stared at her for a moment before walking away. Rose turned on her heal and ran all the way back to her dorm flinging herself onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow, and crying herself to sleep.

**Crush- David Archuleta**

Scorpius Malfoy was in a bind. He'd gotten a date with one of the most sought after girl's in school only to feel like an arse afterwards. As he walked away from Rose, the only person he truly wanted to go with, he got lost in his thoughts. He liked her, more than he should. He wanted to be with her, to have everyone know she was HIS Rose, no one else's. But she couldn't feel the same way...could she? Sure she had showed some signs of liking him but he always thought he was just over analyzing. Maybe she did like him. No, no she couldn't. She'd dated David Thomas at the beginning of the year. Of course she had broken up with him as soon as she and Scorpius started to reconnect, but that was probably just a coincidence. Scorpius groaned as he sat down on a bench. He wondered what she was doing right now, Rose that is...not Lily.

"Hey Scorp, what's the matter?" Albus asked sitting down next to his best friend.

"Nothing mate, nothing at all."

"Well then in that case..." Albus punched Scorpius's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing it.

"You didn't ask Rose to the Yule ball!" Scorpius blushed.

"It's obvious you've got a thing for her Scorp, I know you're going with my sister but honestly...try to do the right thing for once." and with that Albus got up and left. Scorpius stared out the window and saw something lying on the windowsill. A single red rose. And that was just the sign he needed.

**Second Chance- Shinedown**

"Morning Ro." Albus greeted his cousin as they sat down at breakfast the next morning. She'd been pushing food around on her plate with a fork as she nodded up at him. He sighed and leaned over to her best girl mate, Sarah Longbottom.

"She's been like this all morning, I'm starting to worry about her." Sarah whispered.

"Now's probably not the best time to tell her is it?" Albus asked. Sarah shook her head but Rose spoke up.

"I already know you two are going to the Yule Ball together. No need to hide it."

Albus and Sarah blushed as Rose got up and started walking out of the dining hall. When she was wondering through the corridors someone walked up to her.

"Rose..." she glanced up.

"What do you want Scorpius?" he handed her a rose. "Nice job, think of that all by yourself did you?" she asked handing it back to him and brushing by him.

"Rose wait..."

She sighed and much to her mind objecting, turned around. "I just wanted to tell you...I told Lily I didn't want to go with her anymore." he said.

"Really?" Rose asked, slightly skeptical.

"Yeah because I realized the only person I really want to go with is you." he said smiling slightly. She grinned as he tucked the dethorned rose behind her ear, smoothing her hair down.

"What do you know?" she asked. He looked at her confused and she smiled shyly.

"Sometimes a goodbye means a second chance."

**Love Struck- V Factory **

"Rose!" Scorpius called out. Rose looked around for who was calling her name and ran full speed at her boyfriend throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth in front of everyone, even a few teachers. They'd just gotten back from Christmas break, their sixth year, and both had been missing each other terribly.

"I missed you." he breathed pulling back slightly.

"I missed you too! Oh we have so much to catch up on and-" he cut her off by kissing her again, feeling the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile against his lips.

"Let's get out of here..." she whispered taking his hand and interlacing their fingers, as they started towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I probably shouldn't be up here." Scorpius said once they had reached it and sat down on the couch.

"Shut up Scorpius." She whispered kissing him as they leaned back against the arm of the couch, him holding himself up over her.

"You're wearing your Christmas present." he observed quiet, picking up the silver locket she had around her neck. He'd given it to her right before the holidays. It was silver with an "R" engraved in the front, when you opened it there was two pictures; one of the two of them as first years when they were just best friends, and the second of them as sixth years, as a couple.

"Of course, I wear it every day." she said then pulled him back down and kissed him again.

The kiss grew deeper and deeper until finally, Rose felt Scorpius slide his hand up her shirt which was when she pulled away.

"No." she whispered firmly, pulling his hands out. He sat back. "I want to wait Scorpius. I want our first time to be special, not in the Gryffindor common room where someone could walk in any second. I think I want to wait until at least next year as well." she said. He took a deep shaky breath and nodded.

"If that's what you want..."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"It is...now come on, Al is probably looking for us." she said getting up from the couch and walking over to a mirror starting to adjust herself. Scorpius sighed, he was willing to wait for her, he was pretty much willing to do anything for her because he was absolutely love struck.

**Right Now- Akon**

"Rose, come on...talk to me!" Scorpius exclaimed. They were at his house for the weekend, for her to meet his parents. She just sat there on her bed in silence. "Rosie please..." he whispered. She crossed her arms, as tears formed in her eyes. "Fine...be stubborn. But it wasn't my fault my father said something about your family!" and with that he left the guest room, shutting the door behind him.

Scorpius sighed and glanced at the clock in his room. It was two in the morning and he hadn't gotten a second of sleep. He sighed and got up, tip toe-ing to Rose's room and opening the door. She gasped and sat up.

"Lumos." she whispered, her wand illuminated a dim glow and she looked around. "Oh. It's you." she sighed, flicking on the light switch and setting her wand down.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

She shook her head and he came and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier Rose. I hate fighting with you." he said. She just nodded. "You know, after you stormed out of the room I yelled at him." she sniffed.

"You did?" he nodded.

"I told him that it was stupid he was still so vial about it, and that you were the best thing that ever happened to me and if he didn't like it then that was too bad." tears were flowing freely from her eyes now.

"Really?" he nodded and it wasn't even a millisecond before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I hate fighting too Scor." she whispered. He kissed her back and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"We should get some sleep." he said starting to get up but she pulled him back down.

"You can stay here...if you want." she said sheepishly. He smiled and lied down, pulling the covers over them. She turned her back towards him and he draped and arm over her waist, burying his face in her hair. "Goodnight Rosie." but she was already asleep.

**Summer Nights**- John Travolta and Olivia Newton John

"Mum, dad!" Rose exclaimed running off the Hogwarts Express with Scorpius in two carrying her suitcases.

"Rosie!" Her dad exclaimed crushing her in a hug along with her mother.

"So where's the boy you were gushing about in your letters?" Hermione asked excitedly. Rose walked back to where Scorpius had just put their bags on a cart and pulled him over.

"Mum, daddy this is Scorpius. Scorpius this is my mum and dad." both Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped.

"T-this is your boyfriend?" Hermione asked. Rose nodded and squeezed Scorpius's hand.

"Are you mental?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione hit his arm.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Do not talk to your daughter like that!" he threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"When you said you were bringing home your boyfriend, I thought you meant a nice Gryffindor boy who came from a decent family and-" Rose cut her father off.

"I can't believe you dad! Scorpius is the nicest, sweetest guy at Hogwarts, so what if he's not in Gryffindor? I almost wasn't remember? And he's not like his father at all!" She yelled. Ron just pressed his lips into a thin line and walked off to where Harry and Hugo were talking.

"I'm sorry about my husband Scorpius." Hermione apologized.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I understand. I get the reaction from a lot of people." Hermione felt her heart go out to this boy.

"Just give Ronald some time, he'll come around." she said smiling at the two and then walking off to try to calm down her husband.

That night everyone was at the Burrow kicking off summer. It was the summer before Rose, Scorpius, and Albus's seventh year. Ron was only ok with Scorpius and Rose hanging out together if someone else was there so the two of them and Albus were sitting outside around a fire looking up at the sky.

"I love it here." Rose said, lazily as she leaned her head on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Yeah I can see why."

Albus stood up. "I have to go." They both looked at him confused.

"I promised Sarah I'd meet her at the Three Broomsticks." he explained. Rose burst out laughing.

"Albus, the golden child of the Potter family sneaking out? I can't believe it." Albus rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh shut it. I'll be back by two." and with that he disapparated.

"Well, we're all alone now. Everyone else is asleep." Scorpius whispered, suggestively.

"You're right Mr. Malfoy...and I just happened to learn an invisibility charm, as well as a silencing one." she said, flicking her wand. Nothing happened so she grabbed Scorpius's hand and started crawling forward, then disappeared. He followed and realized she'd made her grandfather's magical tent invisible. It was huge in there, almost like a little house.

"This is so cool." Scorpius exclaimed as Rose zipped up the tent and put a locking charm on it.

"My mum and dad and uncle Harry stayed in this thing for like a year." she exclaimed as she walked over to him, pushing him down on one of the beds and gently falling on top of him and kissing him deeply.

The kiss only got deeper and before Rose knew it, all clothing items were discarded on the floor. Scorpius flipped them over so that he was holding himself up on top of her, looking into her eyes. Deep blue on icy gray.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because we don't have to..." she cut him off and brushed some hair out of his eye.

"I want you Scorpius." she whispered before kissing him deeply.

"I love you Rosie." he whispered and with that their night began.

**Time Of Your Life- Greenday**

"I can't believe we're graduating tomorrow." Rose said to Scorpius as the two of them walked down the hall to their first class of the day, hand in hand.

"I know, feels like just yesterday I saw you at the station while my dad tried to tell me that I had to beat you at everything." he joked. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm really going to miss it here." she said quietly, looking around. He nodded.

"Lots of good memories." she nodded too.

"How do you think our parents felt? I mean knowing that the next time they'd see it was when their own children, if they ever had them would be graduating?" she asked.

He rubbed his thumb over her fingers. "Well...I think it'd been kind of ruined for our parents. I mean yours didn't even come for their seventh year. And my dad didn't either. The last time they saw it really was the war." she considered this.

"True." they walked in a comfortable silence for a while.

"After tomorrow the next time I'm going to be here is when my kids are graduating."

Scorpius took a shaky breath. "When our kids our graduating." he said smiling down at her.

She gasped and looked up at him. "Do you mean that?" he nodded.

"Of course I do." they walked for a little longer and before they went into the classroom she kissed him.

"These past seven years have been the time of my life."

**Addicted- Saving Abel**

"I can't believe it's been two months since we've seen each other!" Rose cried as she flung herself at Scorpius. He hugged her tightly and rested his head on top of hers. They were at Diagon Alley meeting up because their parents said they needed to discuss something and then kicked them out of the restaurant they were at.

"I missed you." he breathed. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I missed you too Scorpius." he leaned in and kissed her fiercely, gently pushing her against a wall in an alley, hands trailing down to her hips, thumbs slipping under her shirt.

"This isn't the time or place Scor." she whispered laughing lightly.

"I need you." he said huskily, kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Uncle George's backroom." she said laughing. He picked her up and pushed through the backdoor to the back closet of George's store, locking both of them as she sat down on the giant couch and put a silencing charm on the room. He walked back over to her and held himself up on top of her.

"Is this the same Rose that said she wanted our first time to be special?" he asked.

"This isn't our first time is it? It's more like our tenth." she laughed pulling him down and kissing him again before they really got going.

It was only as they were both getting their clothes back on that Scorpius realized he had an addiction. And not to what you're thinking. He was addicted to Rose Weasley like nothing else. He was addicted to the way she could make him feel, he was addicted to her deep blue eyes, the way she could laugh almost everything off, the way she completed him. As he watched her pull on a long boot he smiled. Some day soon she'd officially be his forever.

**Check Yes Juliet- We The Kings**

"Oh my god, I can not believe dad did that!" Rose exclaimed. She and Scorpius were now twenty two years old, living in a flat together, and engaged.

"Rosie...we expected that to happen." Scorpius said following his fiance into their living room.

"But I didn't think he'd freak out that bad!" she cried sitting down on the couch and bursting into tears. He walked over to her and took her in his arms, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down.

"I mean my parents got married when they were even younger than us!" she sobbed.

"He just got mad. He'll come around Rose." he said softly.

She sniffled and looked at the gorgeous ring on her finger. It was a white gold, band with a diamond in the middle. There were two tiny flowers on either side of it, the middles were aquamarine and the petals, sapphire. It was the most beautiful thing Rose had ever seen.

"Your dad's not very happy either." she said quietly.

"I know...I thought he was going to hit me when we told him." he admitted sheepishly.

"Why can't everyone just be happy for us?" she exclaimed.

"I have an idea." he said.

"What?" she replied.

"Let's elope!"

She sat up. "What?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I'm sure we could just go to a little church somewhere and do it. No angry father's no nothing. Well maybe Al and Sarah could come but..." she cut him off.

"No." he stopped rambling.

"No?" she shook her head.

"Sure my father might not be happy, but my mum is. And Al and Hugo and all my cousins and aunts and uncles are ok with it too. I want everyone I love at my wedding." she said quietly. He took her hands in his.

"Ok...we'll continue on with our original plans." she smiled.

"I just want it to be perfect." he said quietly, adverting his gaze.

"It will be. Because at the end of the day, we'll be together forever surrounded by people who love us."

**Perfect Day- Hoku**

"Rose sweetie, you look beautiful." Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. Rose looked in the mirror. She was wearing a formal yet simple, beautiful white dress. Her curly red hair was up with a few pieces framing her face, her blue eyes shone with excitement. Hermione walked over and helped Rose put on the same veil she'd worn in her wedding.

"There so you have something old the veil, something new your dress, something borrowed..." Sarah ran in panting and holding up a pair of white high heals that Rose stepped into.

"And something blue...Ginny where's the something blue?" Hermione called out. Ginny ran into the room and handed Rose a blue box. Rose opened it and burst out laughing.

"A garter? Really?" they all just blinked at her. "I didn't know wizards did that." she said.

"They don't. Just our family does." Ginny said laughing.

"It started with us. Because Harry was raised in the muggle world as was I." Hermione said. Rose looked at them unsurely but slid the blue garter up her thigh.

"You look amazing Rose!" Lily gushed hugging her cousin.

"Scorpius isn't going to be able to look away!" Sarah added. Just then there was a knock at the door and Ron came in.

"Ladies you're supposed to be taking you places." he said. They all ran past him and Hermione kissed his cheek quickly.

"You look very pretty Rosie." Ron said, feeling his own eyes tear up as hers did. She ran over and threw her arms around him.

"I know you don't like Scorpius daddy but he's a good man. Thank you for going through with this." she said. Ron wiped her tears and then his own.

"I love you Rosie. Always remember that." she nodded.

"I love you too daddy." Ron took a look at his little girl, his pride and joy, all grown up and bit his lip.

"So...are we going to do this thing?" she laughed and took his arm as they started outside.

The wedding was taking place at the burrow. Rose and Ron approached the tent everyone was sitting under and Rose looked up to see Scorpius standing at the alter. Ron felt her tense.

"Don't worry Rosie..." he whispered.

"How did you know mom was the one?" they were only about half way up the isle.

"Because when I saw her coming down the isle, I had the same look on my face that good old Scor has right now." he said smiling at her. Now they were at the alter. Ron kissed her on the cheek and went to go sit next to Hermione.

"Good job Ron." she whispered kissing him quickly. He smiled and they held hands through the whole ceremony.

The ceremony went by in a blur for both Rose and Scorpius until they said "I do."

"I know pronounce you binded for life. You may kiss your bride." Scorpius grabbed Rose and dipped her low, kissing her as she held onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone except for Ron and Draco cheered as everyone made their way to the reception.

"It's now time for the father daughter dance, Ron and Rose come on out." the wizard host said over a speaker. Rose and Ron walked out onto the dancefloor and began to sway to the slow song.

"I'm so proud of you Rosie." Ron said quietly, he felt his eyes well up with tears again.

"Daddy, no matter how old I get, I'll always need you and mum. Rose said cupping her dad's cheek.

"You have no idea how good that sounds Rose." Ron said.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Rosie."

Rose looked over to where Scorpius was dancing with her mother and laughed. Ron tensed.

"Dad...come on." that caused him to laugh at how young she still sounded.

"Time for a switch." the host said, they all looked at him confused.

"Parent switch, Malfoy's get out here." clearly the host had been uninformed about the little family feud.

"Um I don't think-" Scorpius started but someone cut him off.

"It's alright Scorpius." Draco said putting a hand on his son's shoulder then walking over to Rose. She looked at him nervously.

"I wanted to tell you Rose that...welcome to the family." Draco said. She smiled and relaxed knowing that was his version of a peace offering. After a couple minutes that dance ended and Rose and Scorpius had their first dance as a married couple. Ron pulled Hermione onto the dancefloor and Ginny practically had to levitate Harry onto it. Draco's wife made him dance. Rose laughed as Albus and Sarah passed them and Sarah flashed an engagement ring to her. She sighed, everything was finally perfect.

**Forever- Chris Brown**

The party wore on, now all the slow songs were over, half the adults were drunk, and Rose and Scorpius were still dancing.

"I never want this night to end." she breathed.

"Hey, it's only just begun." he pointed out twirling her around.

"So where is this surprise honeymoon?" she asked. He laughed.

"You'll find out shortly." she grinned.

"Just a couple more dances?" he sighed and nodded.

"Only for you." she kissed him triumphantly.

"I love you." he said smiling. She grinned at him.

"I love you too. I will forever."


End file.
